The present invention relates to candles, and particularly to candles which may be used for religious ceremonial purposes.
Candles used for religious ceremonial purposes are generally made of wax, which is solid at room temperature and therefore enables easy handling and storage of the candles. However, there are many occasions where it is preferable, at least by some persons, to use a liquid candle, i.e., a candle which includes a wick immersed in an oil or other combustible material liquid at room temperature. Such candles are less convenient to prepare, handle and store, because of the liquid nature of the combustible material.